1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to urine collection devices for human males. Such devices are needed not only by incontinent male individuals but also by those who, by virtue of their particular circumstances, are precluded from using ordinary rest room facilities for either short or extended periods of time. Examples are those who are geriatric males, chronically ill or are undergoing post-operative treatment in bed. Others are males who are otherwise incapacitated, disoriented or have a continuous drip as well as those whose occupations demand that they remain on duty and/or continuously wear special protective clothing for extended periods of time. Regardless of the cause of the urinary problem, such condition may present emotional, social and psychological problems in the human male.
In providing a urine collection device for human males, several particular problems must be considered. One of these is to provide the male with the most positive protection possible against leakage of urine from the collection device. At the same time, it is necessary to limit the contact of urine with the exterior of the male's penis to the greatest extent possible, both in terms of surface area and the length of contact time. Thus, it is necessary that the urine be carried away from the penis area quickly and completely. Further, it is necessary that the urine collection device be sanitary as well as disposable and designed to keep the individual clean, dry and comfortable so that he may function to his full capability without restraint. Thus, a person having urinary problems may help maintain satisfactory emotional response in the event of the passing of urine. With such device, the person may enjoy almost any activity while engaged in work, play, motoring, or even exercising such as jogging.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Urine collection devices are known for males as well as for females. Disposable urethra catheter assemblies have been suggested heretofore and two examples of the prior art are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,901 entitled "Urine Collection Device", Inventors, Robert A. Frosch et al. and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,909 entitled "Disposable Urethra Catheter Assembly", Inventors Yeongchi Wu et al., each patent dated Jan. 27, 1981. In addition, the prior art devices known to Applicant for use by males are not comfortable and leakage occurs, all of which interferes with the user's freedom of movement and ability to assume various postures. Such devices also limit his choice of clothing. Thus the prior art devices known to applicant are susceptible to leakage and cause considerable discomfort due to being in contact with the sensitive scrotal area. Another problem of the prior art is catherization. This is extremely irritating and obviously unsuitable for long term use for men who otherwise are healthy and active or for one whose activities are restricted due to occupational or like circumstances. Thus, the problems of males are both numerous and serious and not the least of these problems are those created by conventional urine collection apparatuses.